The Ty Laang Story
by Mr Rondo
Summary: A story of Ty Lee and Aang that goes through all three books. What if Ty Lee, Azula, Mai and Zuko found Aang instead. What if the Water Nation attacked? What would have happened?
1. Chapter 1

**The Ty Laang Story**

**Chapter 1: The Boy in the Rock**

_Somewhere near the Southwestern Fire Tribe_

"Zuko why did you bring us on your stupid fishing trip again"? Mai moaned. "Hey I just don't want the village to starve ok? It's hard enough around here being the only warrior left in our village"!

The year was 99 ASC and the Water Nation was engaged in a full on war with the other three nations. Just before the war began the Avatar, the all powerful being that connects our world to the spirit world, vanished. Zuko, Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee were four teenagers that looked out for the Southwestern Fire Tribe. But today, a huge discovery would be made.

"Just a little clos…." "Hey Zuzu"? Azula said. "ARRGGHH AZULA YOU MADE ME MISS"! Zuko said infuriated. "Why is it that every time I go fishing YOU ALWAYS RUIN IT!?" Zuko shouted. "Whoa Zuko calm down"! Mai said bitterly "NO! I've had it with you Azula"! Zuko screeched. Suddenly a rock began to crack in two behind the boat they were on.

"I AM SO SICK OF YOU RUINING MY FISHING SO LEAVE ME ALONE"! Zuko exploded

Then the rock was cut open and inside was a swirling orange ball of magma. It seemed to have a weird glow to it.

"What did you do" Said Ty Lee? "I...I...I don't know" Zuko peeped. The four teens walked closer and closer to the glowing ball, with each step their hearts pounded more and more.

Finally, they got close enough to the ball that they could see what was inside. At first it was very hard to see but then it got clearer. "It's…It's a GUY"! Ty Lee shouted excitedly. "Yippee, another boyfriend for Ty Lee" Mai said sternly. After Ty Lee gave Mai a cold stare she ran back to the boat to grab something to hit the ball with.

"Hey that's my sword"! Zuko shouted. But Ty Lee didn't notice as she kept hitting and hitting the ball to reveal the mystery inside

This went on for what seemed like hours (At least to everyone except Ty Lee). "Can we go yet, this is getting really boring" Azula said in angered tone. "But we can't give up!" Ty Lee said. "Sure we can" "But this person might need our help!" So on she went four maybe 20 minutes until the other three were snoring they were so bored.

"Come on just a little mo….."

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM"

The Magma split open and a ray of light shot straight up into the sky. The power scared the message birds going toward and from the tribe. The light was a whitish blue color and reached almost into space…

_Water Nation Ship_

_(Sokka is going to be a bender in this story because it will be easier for me to write this story)_

"Bato did you see that? It has to be the Avatar it just has to" Water Prince Sokka shouted. "Maybe now I will finally be able to return home and restore my honor" she thought. "Really you saw him"!? Bato said excitedly. "Well not completely just a giant light in the sky. It has to be him"! Bato shrugged "CAPTAIN SET A COURSE FOR THE LIGHT"! With that the ship began to move toward the light and in Sokka's scared eye, he could imagine coming home…

Ty Lee ran to the boy in the rock but he wasn't like anything she had ever seen.

He had strange tattoos all over his body, wore an orange and yellow robe. Had some sort of really developed brown stick? And, finally he looked very young.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and saw Ty Lee "Come closer" Ty Lee obeyed…

"Will you go to the beach with me"? He said with a cheery face

"Ummm sure I guess"? She answered

"Alright! That's awesome, so who are you guys"? He said

"I'm Ty Lee, that's Zuko, over there is his sister Azula, and the gloomy shady one is my best friend Mai"! She exclaimed

"Cool, I have a friend too, his name is Appa, want to see him"? He said

"Ok" Ty Lee beamed

They all walked over to the other side of the magma and their eyeballs widened at the sight of a giant furry creature with a saddle and an arrow on its head.

"Come on buddy time to wake up"! He yelled

Appa snorted and open his eyes slowly and saw the boy and liked him

"By the way my name is Aaahhh Ahhh AATCCCHOOOO"

He flew about 10 feet in the air with one sneeze

"My name's Aang"! He said

"WHAT YOU JUST FLEW 10 FEET IN THE AIR" Zuko shouted

"I did? It didn't feel that high"

"Wait are you AN AIRBENDER"!? Ty Lee screamed

"Yeah…why"? Aang said confused

"I thought you're people went extinct" Mai said dully

"What are you talking about? Anyway where is your village"? Aang said

"It is all the way over there, but our canoe broke in the blast" Azula said

"That's ok Appa can fly you guys there" Aang said cheerfully

"THAT CAN FLY"? Zuko said with his mouth open wide

"Yep let's go"! Aang said

The teens began to get on Appa but Mai said she didn't want to sit on a big furry monster. Luckily, Azula well...uh made her. Then they began their ascent.

"Yah like this thing can actually fly" Zuko said sarcastically

"You'll see" Aang said assuring him

"Yip Yip"

Appa jumped in the air and then immediately belly flopped into the water

"Didn't expect that" Zuko said

"He's just tired I guess" Aang explained

So they waddled all the way back to their tribe.

"Why are you staring at me like that" Ty Lee said awkwardly

"Oh uh I was staring"? Aang said

Ty Lee just chuckled "So the last Avatar was an Air Nomad, did you know him"

Aang froze and came up with a quick answer "No I didn't know him, I knew some people who knew him but I didn't"

"Oh ok" she answered and they rode back to the village in silence.

_Aang's Dream_

The wind was howling all around him and the storm was getting worse by the second. Aang thought he might not make it out of this one. Appa was crashing through wave after wave as Aang just kept screaming. Finally, there was a wave that was enormous and he knew he couldn't escape it and he screamed in horror.

He and Appa plunged into the water and sank down and down and down. Then, Aang went into the Avatar state and formed a huge ball of air around him and Appa and then it hardens until…

"Aang"? Ty Lee says "Come on the village wants to meet you."

Aang began getting dressed and Ty Lee noticed how his arrows were literally all over his body. She stared and thought.

"Ok let's go"! He said

He stepped out into the rocky village and saw a ton of little children and maybe 8 women and one grandmother.

"Aang this is our whole tribe, this is Iroh, and he has taken care of me, Zuko, Mai, and Azula since we were little"

"Hello" Aang peeped

"Hello Aang" He said

All the people stared at him for they had not seen an Airbender in years!

"Hey Aang why do you have that staff if it is blunt" Zuko said

"It's for Airbending" he said

And with that he showed them how it works. He grabbed on to the glider with both hands and began to fly in the air. He soared past the children who were convinced that somehow he was using magic to fly. However, then he would hit face first into the rock watchtower Zuko had made.

But Iroh was getting worried about the boy, for he thought that he may be a threat to the entire village.

"Ty Lee"? He said

"Yes Iroh" She answered

"I don't know about this boy, I'm starting to think he will be a danger to the tribe and to all of us."

Ty Lee was shocked. "How could you say that? He is a sweet innocent kid, its not like he is from the Water Nation. Besides he could teach all the kids many great things or help Zuko or Azula better Firebending."

Meanwhile while they were talking Aang was trying to getting his tongue off his glider. Zuko. Mai and Azula looked unimpressed.

_Back on the Ship_

"Faster Sokka, Harder"! Bato said "Ugh I'm trying Bato, Teach me the more advanced moves, I have to be ready to face him" Bato sighed "You need to focus on the basics first Sokka"! Sokka shouted "I've mastered them now teach me"! Bato shook his head "Very well".

"I'm going to train you to be soldiers so you can stand up to those Water Nation soldiers. Zuko shouted

"I gotta pee" said a little boy

"Ugghh, fine who else has to go"?

All of them raise their hand

"UGGGHHH"

Aang seemed pretty bored and looked around for something to do. "Hey Ty Lee what do you do for fun around here anyway"

Ty said "Well we really don't have any….

"DOLPHIN!" Aang screamed and dashed after it

Ty Lee just smiled

Aang kept chasing after it but he couldn't catch it

"I'll give you the secret to catching these if you teach Zuko and Azula Firebending" Ty Lee said

"I totally would, but I'm an Air Nomad, I don't know any Firebending" said Aang sadly

"Oh" she said

"But maybe we could travel to the Fire Nation Palace, there will be plenty of Masters there

"Yeah, Ok now watch closely my young pupil." She said

She pulled out a fish in the water and instantly all the dolphin swam to her.

But Aang wasn't paying attention to them he was gazing at Ty Lee

"Wow" he thought

"So are you ready to try it"?

"What….oh Yeah!"

Aang took the fish and immediately he caught a dolphin and he starting riding it into the Sunset.

He and Ty Lee rode until they found a Water Nation ship. Aang was confused why it was in rock.

"What's this" he asked

"That's a Water Nation ship that attacked our village a long time ago." She answered

"Cool lets explore it"

"Are you nuts? Iroh will kill us if we go in there"

"If you want to be a fighter you have to let go of fear, that's what the Monks taught me"

"Ok" she said nervously

It was huge and there were weapons and ice everywhere. You could see the Water Nation insignia everywhere you went. It was scary at times but also very interesting.

"Hey Aang? Do you know about the war"? Ty Lee asked

"What war" he responded

Ty Lee gulped

"Well for the past 100 years the Water Nation has raged war on the world and it is trying to conquer major cities, like Ba Sing Se".

"What but I was only in that magma for maybe a couple days wasn't I"?

"I don't think so Aang maybe it was a hundred years"!

"Wow one hundred years" he seemed disappointed

"It's ok you're here now and that is all that matters" she beamed

"You're right" he said cheerfully

They proceeded on until they reached the bridge and they started walking toward the wheel. Then suddenly, Aang tripped on a wire which in turn shot a flare up in the sky.

"Oh no" they both said as the watched it go into the sky

"Come on we have to get out of here"! Ty Lee screeched

Then they began to run…

_Water Nation Ship_

"There he is I see him Bato" said Sokka looking through his telescope.

"Your finally mine"…

End of Chapter 1

**So how did I do? This is my first fan fiction. Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

The Ty Laang Story

Chapter 2: The Avatar Returns

Aang was carrying Ty Lee down from the rock that held the ship and back onto the ground. They knew they would have to hurry before the Water Nation attacked the tribe.

_The Village_

Zuko looked in the sky right after he saw a flare and saw one of the most terrifying things in this world, soot. He knew what was about to happen so he ran toward Mai and Azula to warn them about the upcoming attack.

"Azula, Mai! The Water Nation is about to attack so get ready"! Zuko shouted

He hurried toward his tent to grab his swords and get his armor and face paint on and then… wait

"WHERE IS AANG AND TY LEE" he thought

He rushed outside and desperately looked for his uncle. He ran from tent to tent, in search of the Dragon of the West. He finally found him near his tent.

"Uncle, have you seen Aang or Ty Lee"? Zuko said panting

"No I'm afraid not nephew" He said with a disappointing tone

Zuko was panicked. He ran through the small village looking for either of them. He asked the villagers but no one knew. He ran outside the village in search of either of them but to no avail. What was he to do now? He looked after Azula but cared for Ty Lee too. It made his head spin and he started to think Aang really was trouble…

Aang and Ty Lee finally made it back to the village and Iroh and his wife met them at the entrance along with the others. They all had disappointed faces. Zuko's the most clearly disappointed

"Don't you know what you've done" Zuko shouted at the two "You have put us all in danger with that flare"!

"It's not Aang's fault Zuko he was just curious so he took me to the abandoned shi…

"HE DID WHAT"! Zuko screamed.

"Look he just tripped over a wire and sent a flare ok"? Ty Lee Replied

"Yah and now a water nation ship are after us! That's it, Aang you are here by banished from the Southwestern Fire Tribe". Zuko said confidently

"What! How could you do that" Ty Lee shrieked with tears in her eyes

"I think it's best if Aang leaves Ty Lee" Iroh said

"FINE, THEN I'M BANISHED TOO! Come on Aang we are going to the Palace to find you a Firebending teacher!" Ty Lee said

"No Ty Lee you have to stay here, I'll go back to the Southern Air Temple by myself" Aang said softly

"No Aang don't go" She cried softly

"It'll be alright Ty Lee stay safe"

And with that he trotted off on Appa

Ty Lee was devastated she wanted to leave her village, go on adventures, have fun and finally a chance comes and she can't take it.

"It'll be alright Ty Lee" Zuko said

But she was ticked off "HOW COULD YOU JUST LET OUR ONLY OPPORTUNITY OF ADVENTURE AND FUN JUST SLIP AWAY"! She screamed

Zuko knew better than to engage this so he apologized and got ready for battle leaving a tearing Ty Lee behind…

_Water Nation Ship_

"Sokka we are getting close, will you begin to armor up"? Bato asked

"Yes very soon I will" he said coldly with a fierce look in his eyes

He knew what he would do. First, he would invade the village, then, ask them in fear if they were hiding him, if they didn't answer he would attack, if they did answer he would spare them and capture the avatar and restore his honor.

"I will not fail this time"

He somehow knew for certain this time

_Somewhere… _

Aang and Appa were sitting in a rock looking bored and depressed. Aang was already missing the four teens, especially Ty Lee. Appa moaned

"Yah I liked her too" Aang said

Then out of nowhere a ship appeared. Aang couldn't tell what type it was at first but then he realized, it was a Water Nation Ship! If what Ty Lee said was true then he knew this couldn't be good. Quickly, he gathered his things, told Appa to wait there and sped toward the village…

_ The Village_

Zuko was getting ready for battle. He took his red and yellow war paint and put it on. Then he took his Fire Nation Helmet his father had given him before he went to war and put it on. He was partially upset at himself and partially upset at Aang. He should have known that Aang would be trouble, but after all, he was the VERY LAST airbender. Then he grabbed his swords, noticed the flame flicker, and headed out of his tent face the Water Nation…

Meanwhile on the Water Nation Ship, Sokka was doing the same procedure, he put on his blue gray war paint, his wolf helmet, and he put on his blue white armor. He stepped out into the sun of the world. He closed his eyes, took and deep breath and than swallowed.

"Helmsman set a course for the village" He said snickering…

Zuko stood patiently, waiting for the ship. Mai, Ty Lee and Azula all behind him both of his rock watchtowers to the side of him. The rest of the village was standing behind them. Zuko stood patiently and quietly. You could hear a pin drop. It was dead silent.

Then a metal figure appeared in the distance, but what was it? Zuko's eyes widened at the sight of how tall and big the ship was. It was enormous! It began to come closer and closer to the village every second. Everyone except Zuko ran backwards.

"Zuko are you nuts run"!

But Zuko didn't move, he stood his ground like a real soldier and swallowed his fear. But then the rocks underneath him collapsed and he slid back

The front of the ship popped open and out came the scarred face of the Water Nation Prince Sokka. He searched the village but he couldn't find the Avatar. Then Zuko charged at him and was quickly knocked away with a blow to the head.

"I know you're hiding him" Sokka said coldly

No one answered

"Tell me where he is"! Then he pulled Iroh over "He is about this age, master of all elements"?

No one answered

"AAARRRGHHH" he lashed out a huge whip of water

The tribe moaned at the pain

"I will not ask again where is he"? He shouted

Then, Zuko started again at him but was quickly dishonored once again. Sokka was beginning to get very angry until.

"WHOOOOSSHH"

Aang came in speeding on his glider. Everyone was happy to see him. All the kids cheered for Aang, but Sokka just stared at him.

"You're the Avatar"? He said

The whole village gasped, Ty Lee's eyes were huge, Zuko started choking, Azula stared in disbelief, and even Mai was surprised.

"Yes now what do you want" Aang answered.

"The Avatar is a kid"? Sokka said in disbelief

"Well you're just a teenager" He replied

"ARRGHHH" Sokka lashed out at the village and Aang partially deflected it with his staff but some people still got hurt.

"Wait, if I come with you, will you stop hurting these people"? Aang questioned.

"Yes" Sokka answered

"Then I'll go with you"

"Aang NO"! Ty Lee shouted

"It'll be alright Ty Lee"

"Helmsman get the ship ready, we're going home" Sokka said confidently

Then top of the ship closed, the engines turn on and they slid away from the Tribe. Aang looked at the Village one last time and then was taken to the Cells. The village just watched in awe as Aang single-handedly sacrificed himself for this entire tribe. Then Ty Lee ran away…

_Later_

'TY LEE"! Zuko shouted.

He found her crying near the edge of the cliff.

"Ty Lee…"

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS HE WAS THE AVATAR AND NOW HE'S GONE" She shouted

"Ty Lee…"

"SHUT UP ZUKO I HATE YOU"

"Ty Lee are you coming with me or not?"

Ty Lee turned and saw the three standing near a canoe patiently waiting for her to get in.

"Awww guys" She smiled

"Lets go we have a long journey ahead"

"Where do you think your going"? Iroh said

"You'll need these" Iroh said after giving them food and blankets

"It is now your responsibility to save the Avatar and journey with him, but you'll never get to him with that" he said pointing at the canoe

"What about that furball"? Mai said

"Yah let's use that" Azula agreed

So they walked all the way to where Appa was and began to climb aboard the fury creature.

"Appa I know Zuko doesn't think you can fly but I do!" Ty Lee said.

"What did Aang say again"? Zuko said

"Wahoo, Lets Go, Yah ho"? "Yip Yip"?

Suddenly Appa took flight and soared through the sky to everyone's amazement.

"HE'S FLYING, HE'S FLYING" Zuko screeched

Everyone looked at him with an I-told-you-so look

"I mean, big deal he's flying" Zuko corrected

_ Water Nation Ship_

'This staff will make a nice gift to my father, but I guess you never had one being raised by monks" Sokka said to Aang

"Take him to his cell on Deck 4" Zuko said

Then the guards proceeded to do so. Aang looked around and noticed how different this ship was to the other back at the tribe. Obviously he knew this one was way more current than the other one but still. He noticed that the helmets the guards wore were very pointy, and then he had an idea.

"I bet you guys have never fought an airbender before, I could take you, chains or no chains" Aang bragged

"Be quiet" The guard said

"AAAATCCCHOOOO" Aang sneezed sending him and the other two guards crashing into the wall. Then he ran full speed at guard cut his chains on his helmet than blasted him with an air gust that sent him flying into the other guards.

He began to run through room after room searching for his staff. He even came to a room where Bato was sleeping and silently said sorry. Finally he arrived to the room holding his staff and ran to grab it when the door slammed shut.

"I figured you would beat the guards" Sokka exclaimed

Then they began to fight. Sokka used a water whip which was quickly deflected by Aang. Then Aang made an Air scooter and rode along the walls. Sokka didn't get discouraged though. He quickly shot ice arrows at Aang breaking his scooter. Aang then came with a clever idea and hit Sokka with a mattress that hit the ceiling then the wall, and then he ran away.

He laughed as he ran past all the guards and onto the deck. He opened his glider when Zuko caught his foot and dragged him back down.

Finally, Appa and the teens came and Ty Lee shouted "AANG"! as loud as she could. Aang got distracted and Sokka took advantage by hitting him repeatedly until he was on the edge of the ship and they he hit him with a massive blow of water that made him lose balance and plunge into the sea.

Aang submerged down and down unconsciously as Ty Lee repeatedly shouted his name…

Then he began to glow…

He rose up from the sea in a water tornado and landed back on the deck. Sokka and everyone had fear in their eyes as he unleashed a ring of water knocking everyone off the ship, and then he fainted…

Ty Lee rushed toward him and held him as he began to gain consciousness again.

"What happened"? He asked

"You did the most amazing Waterbending I've ever seen"! Ty Lee said

"Come on, we better get out of here" Mai and Azula said

They walked onto Appa, Aang said "Yip Yip" and they began to soar. But Sokka and Bato both ran onto the deck, as Sokka held onto a chain on the side of the ship.

"Don't let them get away"! Sokka shouted

Bato and Sokka unleashed a massive water ball right toward the bison, but before they got hit Aang sent a huge air blast toward it sending it into the ice and the ice fell on the ship as the others got away

"ARRRRGHHH, CREW START DIGGING THE SHIP OUT" Sokka yelled

_At Appa _

"Aang why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar"? Ty Lee said

"Because I never wanted to be" Aang said turning away

"Well you're here now, and now you can help us defeat the Water Lord and bring peace" Ty Lee answered

"But I don't know if I'm ready yet" he said

"Don't worry we'll help you" said Azula

"Yah" said Mai

"Yep" said Zuko

"You guys are right we can do it together! He smiled

"Oh but first we have to go to the Southern Air Temple to get some things, and on the way we can ride GIANT Koi Fish, and bark at Zebra Seals, and ride the Hogmonkeys"!

"They don't like it but that's why it's fun" He said with a smile

They all laughed as they headed toward a new adventure for all of them.

End of Chapter 2

**How did you guys like this chapter? As always reviews always help so drop one in. Thanks for reading and I'll update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Ty Laang Story

Chapter 3: The Southern Air Temple

Aang couldn't sleep. He still thought he couldn't save the world. All he seemed to think was how much of a failure he was a being the Avatar. Running away from the monks, being concealed from the world in a ball of magma for 100 years! None of the other Avatars ran away from who they were. He started to drift off and soon he fell asleep.

Mai, Azula, Aang and Ty Lee were all packing up the campsite as Aang told them how beautiful the Southern Air Temple was. But Zuko wanted to sleep way more.

"Come on Zuko you've been sleeping for hours lets go" Mai said

"Mhmhmnhmhn" Zuko answered

"ZUKO THERES A PRICKLE SNAKE IN YOU SLEEPING BAG"! Aang said as he moved a stick up and down his sleeping bag.

Zuko immediately freaked out a fell face first into ground

"Ha-ha very funny Aang" Zuko said coldly

"Alright lets go" Aang shouted

_Fire Nation Harbor near Southern Earth Kingdom_

"I want these repairs done as soon as possible"! Sokka shouted

"Relax Sokka why don't we stay for a while" Bato said calmingly

"We don't have time to relax for a while, we have an Avatar to find and chase down" Sokka replied

They began to walk off the ship but before they even touched the ground Sokka looked at Bato and told him not to mention the Avatar or else other firebenders will come after him. Then an unwelcoming face walked up to them both. "Hello Sokka and Bato" he said.

"What do you want Pakku"? Sokka asked

"Oh nothing really, welcome to my harbor" he said

"Oh did I also mention, I have been promoted from Captain to Commander"? He included

"Congrats" Bato said

Sokka just sneered.

"What happened to your ship"? He asked.

"Uh we crashed into an Earth Kingdom ship" He lied

"Hmmm, I see, well why don't we sit down for a drink"

"Sorry but we don't have time for that" Sokka answered

"Quiet Sokka, I must apologize on behalf of my nephew, we would love to have a drink with you" Said Bato with a scolding look at Sokka

"Very well, come this way" he said

_Southern Air Temple_

"Are we almost there yet Aang" Mai said

"We're close because now we're at the Patola Mountain Range" He said

"HEY! What happened to my blubbered seal jerky"? Zuko said

"Oh I kind of used that for the campfire, Sorry"! Aang replied

"No wonder the flames smelled so good" Azula answered

"Hey Aang, don't get too excited about this, The Water Nation might have wiped out everyone here" Ty Lee said worryingly

"That's impossible, you a sky bison to get here" He said

"Hey look there it is"! He said cheerfully as he pointed to the Southern Air Temple…

_Pakku's Harbor_

Pakku kept going on about how the Water Nation would ultimately claim victory on the other four nations. Bato seemed very impressed about the plan. Zuko just scoffed and said that he would be a minuscule part of the victory.

"So how has your search for the Avatar gone"? He asked

"Terrible, we still haven't seen him" Sokka lied for the second time

"I didn't expect any different" he replied

"Well we ought to get going now" Sokka said

The soldiers stopped them from exiting the tent. Then a soldier came in and explained that after interrogating the crew he found out they had the Avatar but he escaped.

"Still haven't seen him? Let's here the really story shall we"?

_Southern Air Temple_

"So when can I get food"? Zuko said

"We are one of the first outsiders to visit an Airbending temple and all you can think about is food Zuzu"? Azula said

They finally landed down on the Southern Air Temple grounds. It was a magnificent sight to the four teens. There were pictures of sky bison and a little pit to play some sort of ball game, and magnificent buildings to compliment to Air Temple itself. But Aang seemed disappointed.

"Wow, so much has changed. There used to be lemurs and sky bison everywhere. But now there are just weeds" He said sadly

"Don't worry Aang I know how to cheer you up. Uhh….Oh! Let's play that thing" Zuko said as he pointed toward the Air Ball arena.

"Yah, Lets play Air Ball" He shouted excitedly

Aang destroyed Zuko, because he knew Airbending. He served the ball, which in turn hit several totems before hitting Zuko square in the chest and sending him flying.

"I Win"! Aang shouted

Zuko tried to get up but immediately noticed a Water Nation helmet. Which then he stared at Ty Lee and told her that they had to tell him.

Aang began to walk toward them but before he could notice the helmet. Ty Lee hid it in the snow.

"Come on, let's see the rest of the temple" he shouted

They kept walking while Zuko gave Ty Lee a cold stare and said quietly "You should have told him"

"Well what was I supposed to do, he would freak out" She said

"He's gonna find out eventually" He answered

Ty Lee sighed and moved on…

_Back at Pakku's Harbor_

Zuko and Bato explained how they almost had the Avatar, but the guards let him slip away. Even though they told him how he used some sort of spirit magic. He still considered both of the failures. He was appalled at how a twelve year old boy bested a master and a prince.

_Southern Air Temple_

The group came to a statue of a monk that was bald, wore a necklace that had three swirls on them. He also seemed to be meditating

"This is my friend and mentor Gyatso"

Suddenly he remembers a flashback

_Aang's Flashback_

He and Gyatso are on the upper deck of the Air Temple making fruit pies

"First you have to put the fruit in the dough, then cook it for 15 minutes, then use Airbending to launch it or eat it". He said

But Aang wasn't paying attention; he was too involved in him being the Avatar

"Don't worry Aang, it will be alright, you have to stick to the present, not the future or the past" He said reassuringly

"Once you are old enough, someone will meet you in the Air Temple Sanctuary, and then you will have all the answers, besides you still need to master fun"! He said

"Now get ready my little airbender" he said

They both concentrated then threw four fruit pies in the air and the landed on the four other monk who were meditating

The two laughed at their little prank

"Congrats on your perfected aim Aang" Gyatso said

"Thanks Gyatso" He replied…

_Present_

_ "_Hey guys follow me, Gyatso said when I am ready I need to meet someone in the sanctuary" He said

They walked to the sanctuary where there were two holes that connected to two air circles, then from there the connected to one in the center.

Aang blasted two air blasts into the holes and the two buttons opened and so did the middle one, opening the door.

"Come on lets go" he said as they walked into the dark room

_ Pakku's Harbor_

"How could you be beaten by a little boy" Pakku said disgusted at the two

"I will not underestimate him again" Sokka said

"I will begin to hunt the Avatar starting now for I am a skilled adult compared to a teenager" Pakku said

"ARRGHH" Sokka tried to lash out at him but was stooped by the guards

"Keep them in my tent until I come back" and with that Pakku left

"Can I get some more tea"? Bato asked

"Uggghh" Sokka replied

_Back at the Air Temple_

The room was filled with hundred of statues on all the walls up to the top for what seemed like forever.

"Look it's a pattern, Air, Water, Earth, Fire" Mai pointed out

"Wow great job Mai" Aang said

"These must be all the Avatars before you Aang" Ty Lee pointed out

"Yah your right Ty Lee" Aang said

He stared into the statue at Roku but for some reason he knew his name automatically.

"This is Roku" he said

"How do you know that" Ty Lee asked

"I don't know" he answered

The five heard a noise and quickly hid behind the statues, their hearts pounding in fright.

"I think it's a Water Nation soldier, get ready"! Azula whispered

They all turned around

It was a small lemur

"LEMUR"! Aang said

"DINNER"! Zuko said

They both began to run after them beginning a race. They ran through the halls and through the corridors and as the lemur flew out, Aang took his glider out and kept chasing it.

_The Harbor_

"We are ready to set sail men, and Sokka, once we leave you will be free to be ride away from this harbor" Pakku said

"I'll capture him before you even get close to doing it" Sokka replied

"Ha, you think a banished prince can outrace a commander with several ships? Your father should be nice enough to even let you come home even without the Avatar. But all he sees in his own son is failure" Pakku said angrily

"ARRGH AGNI KAI AT SUNSET" Sokka screamed at him

"Very well…" Pakku then left his tent

"Wait Sokka, remember the last time you fought a waterbender"? Bato said

"I will never forget…" He answered

_The Air Temple_

Aang kept laughing as he chased the lemur through the gardens and bushes and plains. They finally went to an abandoned tent in the backyard, which Aang stepped into.

"Lemur? Are you in there"? He asked

But then he saw the most horrifying sight in his life.

He saw a dozen Waterbending soldiers' helmets around a skeleton of a monk. He looked closer and saw Gyatso…

His laugher stopped instantly

Then he began to cry…

"Aang?" Zuko said as he entered the tent and saw him crying.

"Look, I wasn't really gonna eat him" He said before noticing the dead monk

"Aang, look I'm sorry buddy I didn't know". He said but then Aang began an air sphere around himself knocking Zuko to the ground. He was in the Avatar state. The fire sage's temple's Roku statue began to glow, The Roruk statue in The Northern Water tribe too, and the Kyoshi statue in Kyoshi Island as well…

Mai, Azula and Ty Lee began to notice that the statues eyes began to glow. Then they realized that this also happened when Aang took down all those waterbenders on the ship. They knew something was wrong so they ran toward the boys…

When they arrived Aang was fully in the Avatar state.

"WHAT HAPPENED" Ty Lee said

"HE FOUND OUT MONK GYATSO WAS DEAD" Zuko replied

"I'm going to see if I can calm him down" Ty Lee said

_The Agni Kai_

Both waterbenders were back to back about to duel

"Don't forget the basics Sokka" Bato said

Then they began to duel

Sokka began rapidly throwing water whips at Pakku which he easily deflected.

"This is going to end very quickly" Pakku mocked.

He then unleashed several ice shards knocking Sokka back one at a time. Sokka couldn't hold his balance and fell to the ground in pain. Pakku leapt in the air right next to Sokka about to put the finishing blow. But Sokka rolled to the side by remembering his basics.

He then began to attack Pakku with a series of low attacks making him lose his balance then after one final low attack, Pakku fell. Then the tides had changed and Sokka was about to give the final blow but he hits right past his head, promising that if he crosses paths with him again, he'll be sorry.

As Sokka and Bato walk away, Pakku gets up and charges Sokka only to be dishonored by Bato.

"Disgraceful, sulking in defeat, but thank you for the tea" Bato replied.

They leave the arena.

"Did you really mean that Bato" Sokka asked.

"Of course, I loved his tea" Bato replied.

_The Air Temple_

"AANG IT'LL BE OK. YOU HAVE US NOW. THINK ABOUT WHEN ZUKO AND AZULA LOST THEIR MOTHER. IT HURT TOO. BUT WE ARE YOUR FAMILY NOW AND WE WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU". Ty Lee shouted over the howling wind.

The words seemed to reach Aang as he descended back onto the ground and fell over.

Ty Lee ran to him and gave him a hug

"I really am the last of my kind" Aang said crying

"It'll be alright Aang we will always be with you".

The five walked back to the statues.

"How can I connect with him if he is dead" Aang wondered

Suddenly the lemur came back with food for Zuko and then rested on Aang's head possibly bonding with him because of his tattoos

"OMNOMNOM, OH THANK YOU GREAT LEMUR" Zuko said with a mouthful of food

"I think I'll call you Momo, which means peach".

The five climbed back on Appa when it got dark, and Aang, deep in thought, looked at his old home one last time before it vanished into the clouds…


	4. Chapter 4

The Ty Laang Story

Chapter 4: The Warriors of Kyoshi

Sokka was meditating on his ship when Bato came in to disturb him about something. They had gone a while without finding the Avatar ever since their encounter on his ship a while ago.

"Please don't be angry with me Sokka" Bato pleaded

"I've controlled my temper" Sokka said

"Good, well we've lost the Avatar Sokka" Bato said

"WHAT!" Sokka screamed

"There have been multiple sightings of him but none have been confirmed." Bato included

Bato handed him a map and Sokka added how he must be a navigational expert.

_At Appa_

"Do you even know where you're going" Zuko said

"Uhhhh not really heh heh" Aang replied

"But I think we're getting close to Kyoshi Island where we can ride Koi Fish" Aang said

"I can't wait to use my new bathing suit" Ty Lee said excitedly

"I can" Mai and Azula said

"Whatever be gloomy" Ty Lee replied

"So Aang what are these Koi Fish like"? Ty Lee said

"Well if the stories are right, then they are 50 feet tall and 25 feet wide"! Aang said

"Cool" she replied

"Here your pants are finally done Zuzu" Azula said after sewing his pants

"Finally what took you so long" he answered

They finally landed on an island and they began to dismount. Aang was the first to get in the water, then Ty Lee, then finally Zuko. Mai and Azula tanned.

Aang leaped onto a Koi fish with Ty Lee as they began to ride the fish. Aang's

eyes sparkled at the sight of Ty Lee.

Suddenly something came out of the water

It was about one hundred and fifty feet long, shadow black and shot water out of

its mouth!

Aang quickly picked up Ty Lee and sped back for the beach catching Zuko along the way and saving them both.

"Wow thanks Aang" Ty Lee said blushing

"No problem Ty Lee" Aang blushed back

Suddenly they were ambushed. Their hands were tied behind their backs and they were tied to a pole without even seeing their attackers.

"Show yourself cowards"! Zuko shouted

Their blindfolds were taken off only to see a group of girls and an old man. The old man was nothing special but the girls had on makeup, fans, green armor, and hats, along with their hair pulled back

"We were capture by a bunch of GIRLS"!? Zuko said in surprise

"Yep" the lead one said

"Why have you come here" The old one demanded

"We just wanted to ride the Koi" Aang explained

"I think you are Water Nation spies, Kyoshi Island has stayed out of the war so far and it is not getting in" The old man said

"Kyoshi? I know her"! Aang said

"That's impossible, she's been dead for over four hundred year" the leader said

"No really, I'm the Avatar" Aang said

"Prove it" she said

Aang airbent himself out of the ropes and then did a trick where he used Airbending to spin a bunch of marbles in a circle

"So it's true! The Avatar has returned! My apologies I didn't know. My name is Oyaji and this is Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors.

"Nice to meet you" Aang said as the warriors untied their new friends.

"It is our honor to serve the Avatar" Suki said

The news traveled rapidly from merchant to merchant until it finally reached Sokka.

"They are at Kyoshi Island. HELMSMAN! Head for Kyoshi Island" He declared

Aang, Ty Lee, Azula, and Mai were chowing down on the food that the town had so nicely given.

But Zuko just sat there sulking

"I can't believe a bunch of girls captured us" Zuko said in disbelief

"Maybe you underestimated us" Ty Lee answered

"Uggghh, I'm gonna show them whose boss…" He said and then left

Zuko arrived at the dojo and saw all the other warriors there

"Hey you want me to show you some of my moves" he said proudly

"Sure tough guy" Suki answered

Zuko and Suki began to scuffle

Zuko was stronger but Suki was smarter and used his weight against him and easily defeated him.

"I was going easy on you" Zuko said

This time charged right at her but got his foot taken from under and flipped over by Suki. Clearly embarrassed he walked away

At the market, Ty Lee was getting some food when she spotted Aang

"Hey Aang can you help me with these groceries"? She asked

"Oh sorry Ty Lee but I promised the little girls that I would give them rides on Appa, do you want to come to"? He asked

"No way Aang" saying a little angered

"I think you're just jealous, come on it'll be fun" Aang replied

"Jealous? No way! Anyway I have to go" and she rushed off leaving a sad faced Aang.

Zuko returned to the dojo to apologize and learn the ways of the Kyoshi Warriors.

"Look I'm very sorry about earlier and I want you to teach me in the ways of the Kyoshi". Zuko said

"Are you sure you'll be ok being taught by a girl"? She asked

"Yes" He replied

"Then lets get started but you must also follow all our traditions" she said

"Ok…" Zuko said

…

"Do I have to wear this dress"? Zuko asked

"It's a symbol of bravery and strength, you should be honored" Suki said

"Nice dress Zuko"! Aang said

"Ugghh" he replied

Suki began training him in the ways of the Kyoshi. She told him how it was about using the opponent's strength against them. He began to understand and eventually started to beat Suki sometimes. Suki was very impressed and even a little embarrassed.

Meanwhile Aang went to go apologize to Ty Lee.

"Hey Ty Lee sorry about earlier I didn't mean it" He said sadly

"Wow Aang it takes guts to apologize, thanks" Then she hugged him

"So do you want to ride the Unagi?" Aang asked

"ARE YOU CRAZY"?! She asked

"I WOULD LOVE TO!" She screamed excitedly

"Wait but will you fan girls be there"? She asked

"Ha ha of course not" He replied

"Great, Lets go" She said

They ran down to the beach and began to call the Unagi which finally came after a while. The two rode it for a while, smiling and laughing as they went. They both gazed at each other for the longest time until something broke their sight, a Water Nation Ship headed straight toward the village.

"Come on lets go get Zuko and the others" Ty Lee said

They finally arrived at the dojo where the two were training

"Stop flirting the Water Nation are about to attack" Ty Lee said

"WHAT WE ARE NOT…WHATEVER" They both said

The five and the Kyoshi Warriors reached the town and began to fight off the Water Nation. Even though they were outmanned, the Water Nation was clearly outmatched as the Kyoshi Warriors defeated them easily and quickly.

Sokka would not give up though, although his soldiers were push overs. He defeated several warriors at a time along with Bato.

"Who are these Avatar? You're Fan girls?" Sokka insulted

Aang charged him and quickly knocked him off his feet using his staff then sent an Air blast at him using it.

Zuko and Suki ducked in the back of a building

"You need to leave Zuko"! Suki pleaded

"No I'm not leaving, at least not without an apology" he replied

"I treated you like a girl when I should have treated you like a warrior". He said

She kissed him on the cheek

"I'm a warrior but I'm a girl too" she explained. Zuko blushed.

"Now go I'll buy you some time" she said

So Zuko ran.

"Aang if we run they will have to follow us" said Azula

"I guess your right" he said depressed

"It'll be alright little dude" Mai said

"Ok let's go"! He said

They began their ascent on Appa fleeing from the tiny island

"It'll be alright Aang" Ty Lee said as Aang watched the flames

"Wait" he said

"What is it" she asked

But before she could say anything else he jumped off Appa.

"AANG"! She screamed

Aang jumped right onto the Unagi and slipped around for a bit before gaining balance. Then he took his whiskers and made him shoot tons of water to put out the flames on the island.

Then he jumped back on Appa faintly hearing "Thank yous" from the island

"Wow good going Aang" Ty Lee said

"Thanks" He replied

So they flew off into the air as the Unagi sank back down into the water…

End of Chapter 4

** How did I do this time? As always suggestions help, and so do reviews so drop one in and I'll update soon. Thanks.**


	5. UPDATE

**UPDATE**

**I WILL BE GOING ON VACATION FOR A WEEK AND A HALF SO NO UPDATES SORRY!**

**THANKS, ANSELMTHECELTIC**


	6. Chapter 5

The Ty Laang Story

Chapter 5: The King of Omashu

"Well here we are. The beautiful city of Omashu"! Aang exclaimed

"It's Amazing! They never had anything even close to this when we were in the Fire Tribe" Azula said

"Come on guys"! Aang said and he began to run toward the city

"Wait Aang. Maybe we should cover your arrow since we don't want people knowing you're the Avatar. It might be dangerous." Ty Lee said

"What!? Why" Aang said in surprise

"I'm just worried" she said calmly

"Sigh…fine but what could we use" he asked

Zuko looked at Appa and then at Aang with a smile.

"UGGHH THIS IS SO ITCHY HOW DO YOU LIVE WITH THIS" he shouted at Appa.

Appa just growled at him.

"Come on we better go" Mai said

They began their trek toward the city and they were there in no time.

"These guys are the friendliest in the world so we won't have to worry." Aang said happily

Just then a man with cabbages rolled up to the entrance.

"Hey! There are no rotten cabbages allowed" The guard said

"But they're my Cabbages!" The man shouted

"Oh yah? Not anymore." He said and then earthbent a rock underneath it sending it into the air and falling into the river below.

"MY CABBAGES"! The man screamed before running away in anger and sadness

The five walked up to the guard.

"State your business" the guard said

"MY BUSINESS IS MY BUISNESS YOUNG MAN" Aang said back

"Relax, Relax I just want to know your name" he said in shock

"Names Bonzu. Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicoplis. These are my grandkids" he gestured toward the others

"Hello" Ty Lee said

"Ok you can pass" the guard said

They began to pass but…

"HEY" the guard shouted at Zuko "You look like a strong old man, hold your grandfather's bag".

"Good Idea"! Aang exclaimed and threw his bag and Zuko which smacked him in the face and he fell to the floor.

Inside the five except Aang gasped at what they saw. It looked like miles and miles of building and a huge palace in the middle. Aang said how they wanted to come up to the top of the city to show them something and they followed him. But they were confused at what they saw. They saw a cart and a mail system. He told them all about his friend Bumi and how they had used to ride these when they were kids. He used to say "Aang what do you see"? Then he would answer "The World's Greatest Super slide". Aang wanted to go again.

"Come on. One ride then we go to the Northern Fire Tribe" Aang screamed happily

"Uhhhh..." They said but it was too late. Aang put Zuko and himself in one cart and put Azula Mai and Ty Lee in the other.

With one huge push of Airbending both carts went flying down the track. Aang was laughing as everyone else was screaming their heads off. He used Airbending to make both carts go faster. After a while another cart came down but it was filled with spears! Aang luckily made them go even faster eventually so fast they fell off the track!

First they flew through a house destroying a freshly painted vase. Then they hit several rooftops and finally ran right into a military army before finally crash landing into a cart of cabbages.

"MY CABBAGES!" the man screamed

"Uh two cabbages please" Aang said nicely to the guards

The two guards took the five back to the palace where the group would be sentenced by the king. The palace was very fancy and well decorated that Earth kingdom people would like. The groups finally proceed to walk to the king. He seemed at least 60 years old and had a strange green outfit on.

"These children were arrested for vandalism, traveling incognito, and the malicious destruction of cabbages". The guard explained to the king.

"Hmmm throw them…a feast!" He said and then began to laugh a very shaky laugh.

The feast was set up with lots of meats and leafy greens to go with some other things such as bread.

"So where are you from Mr. Pippinpaddleopsicoplis"? He asked

"Kangaroo Island" Aang answered quickly

"Well I heard that place is really hopping" he said back

Suddenly Zuko bursted out in laughter

"What it was funny" he said

'Well I better get going". The King said leaving the table but just before he left he threw a chicken leg at Aang who caught in by Airbending.

"Guards! We have an airbender in our midst. And not just any Airbender, the Avatar!" he said

"Alright, you got me I'm the Avatar just doing my Avatar duties so we ought to be leaving now" Aang said calmly

"Not so fast, tomorrow you will engage in three deadly challenges to win your freedom for you and your friends" the King said

"Let us leave"! Aang said

"Lettuce Leaf"? The king replied

"Aang we can't beat this guy. He's crazy"! Zuko said

"Very well" Aang said

"Uh sir, which chamber should we put them in" The guard asked

"The Bad Chamber" he answered

"Uhh you mean the Newly Refurbished Chamber"? The guard asked

"Yes, send them to the Newly Refurbished Chamber that was once bad" he said eating another lettuce leaf.

The group was led to a room that was lit by small green crystals all over the wall

"This was a bad chamber"? Mai asked

"Well he did say it was newly refurbished" Azula answered

"We better sleep, we have a long day tomorrow" Ty Lee said

"Wait maybe we could put Momo through the air ducts" Aang said

"I don't think that's a good idea" Mai said

"Yah I guess" Aang said sadly

The five all went to sleep except Aang who could help but think what the challenges might be. Eventually, however, he did finally fall asleep. When he woke up all his friends were gone and had disappeared.

"Where are my friends" Aang asked a guard

"The King has him and says you can have them if you complete his challenges" he answered

Aang stepped into the room with the king and demanded his friends back

"Ah have I shown you Jennamite yet? It's known as creeping crystal and it will cover your friends in about 3 hours" he said

"Very well let's begin" Aang said very impatiently

"First, how do like my new robe" he said as he was wearing a purple robe now

"Uh its fine I guess" he answered

"Great you passed the first test" he said

"Really"? Aang said

"No not really" the king answered

Aang began to get frustrated

"Are you ready for the real test" he asked

"Yes" Aang almost screamed

Aang was taken to a part of the palace with a huge waterfall and there was a key in the middle.

"It seems I've lost my lunch key, can you go get it" he said laughing

Aang began to run from pillar to pillar and then dived with Airbending to get the key but it was no use as he got knocked back into a stalagmite but then he got a good idea. He broke it off and then using Airbending he threw it through the waterfall and it snagged the chain holding the key and brought it to the king.

"Alright next challenge" Aang said angrily

The king smiled and they walked into a chamber where there was a rabbit in the middle of an area of sand

"Go get Flopsie for me, Daddy wants a huggie" the King said

Aang began to chase the rabbit but it was too fast and suddenly a huge gorilla goat came up from behind him and began to chase Aang! Aang quickly chased the rabbit but it went into a hole to far for Aang to grab it again. The gorilla goat charged at him and Aang just stared but then got an idea.

"Flopsie"? He asked

Immediately the beast stopped and started to lick Aang.

"Flopsie"! Aang said in surprise

"Flopsie come here" the king said and Flopsie obeyed. "Who wants a tummy rub? You do yes you do!" the king said softly

Aang ran to the others to see how they were doing

"Are you guys holding out" he asked

"We're doing as fine as we can be doing" Mai said sarcastically

"Avatar, are you ready for your final challenge" he asked

"Yes I am" Aang answered

All of them were led to a big arena made entirely of rock. Aang was amazed at how huge it was.

"Your final test will be a duel" the king said

On the right was a skinny man with two blades and a bow on his back and to the left was a tall strong man with a double-handed axe.

"Choose Wisely" The King said

"So whoever I choose I fight"? Aang asked

"That's right" he said

"I choose…you"! He said

The King just grinned "Wrong Choice" he replied

Instantly he took off his robe to show a huge chest with a 6 pack and plenty of muscle. He hit the earth under him and Aang went flying into the arena with The King.

"Here you might need this" The guard said giving him his glider.

The king began to rapidly throw boulders at Aang which he mostly dodged and evaded

"Run and Avoid. So Predictable from an Airbender" The king mocked

The King then launched a huge rock tsunami from the ground which Aang almost dodged but then missed and hit his head sending him flying into the back wall. Now Aang was done avoiding so he launched himself for the wall he was on and sent a blast of air toward the King. The King got hit square in the chest and fell back.

Now the King took a large chunk of earth from the platform that he was standing on and prepared to throw it at Aang. Aang ran in circles and circles for a long time. Eventually a gigantic tornado conjured up and swallowed the rock The King threw. It then spit it back at him and when he broke the rock in half, Aang was right there with his staff pinned to his chest.

Aang gave him a smiled because he thought he won but the King looked up and so did Aang and he saw a massive amount of rock above both their heads. But he set it to the side instead.

"Well done Avatar you fight with much fire in your heart" he said and then fell into the ground and reappeared on the platform the others were standing on leaving Aang in shock.

Aang jumped up to everyone else and went up to the King.

"I want my friends freed now" he said

"One more question" he said

"WHAT that's not fair" Aang screamed

"Well what's the point of tests if you didn't learn anything? One question that's it" he replied

"Fine" Aang said

"What is my name? From the looks of it I'd say your friends have a good five minutes so think quickly." He answered

Aang quickly huddled with everyone

"Ok so what is his name" he asked

"Oh it's Rocky because you know all the rocks and stuff" Zuko said

"Uh that's a good backup" Azula said

"Well Aang what did the challenges seem to be" Ty Lee said

"They were all different from what I would normally do or think. It was like I had to see different possibilities" he said

"WAIT! I know his name" he said with a smile

Aang went to the King's chamber

"I figured out the challenges in ways I wouldn't normally think to do them" Aang said

The King laughed in happiness

"Bumi, you're a mad genius" Aang smiled

"It's good to see you Aang" he said

"But now it's time to face your destiny and defeat Water Lord Hakoda and when you do I hope you think like a mad genius" he said

"Uh little help here" Zuko said

"Oh right" Bumi said and then earthbent the Jennamite off them

"Jennamite is very tasty rock candy"! Bumi said having a piece

"Wait before we leave I have a challenge for you" Aang said smiling

And after that all you could here was a large crashing sound and a man screaming "MY CABBAGES!"

**Sorry I haven't been on lately you know school. Thanks for being patient. Review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Ty Laang Story**

**Chapter 6: Imprisoned **

"Come on Zuko couldn't you find anything except nuts" Mai said

"HEY I tried really hard to find these nuts so don't get worked up over how I couldn't find a five star dinner for you" he replied

"Relax I was just kidding Zuko, no need to get worked up" Mai said

"Why I ought to…"

"Don't worry guys I found some apples" Aang exclaimed

"Thank you Aang" Azula said

"You're welcome Azula, say where is Ty Lee" Aang wondered

"She's looking for fruit too" she answered

"Ok I'll go find her and tell her I found apples" he said

Aang began to wonder through the woods until he found her

"Hi Ty Lee" he said

"Shhh there's someone over there" she said

Indeed there was as there was a young man practicing earthbending by himself. He had his hair pulled back in a bun with two loops on hair lying down in the front.

"Do you think we should meet him" Aang said

"Yah that sound like a good idea" she said

She stood up and said

"Hi I'm Ty Lee, what's your name"

He stood there in fright than ran away and earthbent a wall behind him so he could get away

"Maybe he's not friendly" Aang suggested

"No I don't think that's it" Ty Lee said

"Let's go back to the others" Aang said

"Ok she answered and they went back

The two arrived at the camp where they had slept for the night and explained what they had just saw.

"Maybe there is a town nearby and we should see if he lives there" Zuko said

Everyone else agreed and they began their trek into the forest to hopefully find a town where he went. But Aang began to worry. He saw the frightened look on the boys face

"Here we are" Mai said gloomily

It was a very small village with about 15 houses. The houses were all one story and had straw roofs and wood wall. The boy entered a house in the middle of the town and Mai spotted him.

"Is that him" she asked pointing to him.

"Yah that's it, thanks Mai" giving Mai a hug to Mai's undesired attention.

They walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

The same boy appeared and quickly dragged them into the house.

"You can't be out there too long or the Water Nation soldiers will catch you" he said in fear

"Wait, what's going on" Aang asked

"My name is Haru and this village has been attacked by the Water Nation ever since the war began." He explained

"If they see you earthbending they will take you away to a prison where you can't bend" He said in horror.

"That's where his father has gone" his mother wept.

"Is there anything we can do to help" Ty Lee asked

"Well its very kind of the offer but I doubt it" he answered

"Well we better get going" Aang said hurting out the door

But just before that a Water Nation soldier came in and demanded money. Haru's mother gave it to him quickly.

"So that's what you go through every day"! Mai said even with a little emotion

"Yah" Haru said

"Well we better go" Aang said

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for rest and food" Haru's mother asked

"Uhhh…" Aang said

Ty Lee stared at him blankly. Mai gave him a bored expression. Azula nodded. Finally, Zuko had an expression that was screaming "THERE IS FREE FOOD! TAKE IT!"

"Ok sure" he said, making Ty Lee smile. Only making him sadder…

Later, Haru and Ty Lee decided they wanted to go for a walk in the woods and find berries…

"So they took your father away just like that" Ty Lee asked after Haru told her the story.

"Pretty much" he answered

They walked on quietly until Haru spoke

"I don't see a lot of pretty girls around here, you're one of the first" he said.

At first her heart was pounding with love but then she felt guilt because of Aang.

"Oh, well I guess that's what happens with Mining towns" she answered coldly

"Yeah we…hey look"! Haru said

He was pointing to a old man being crushed by a landslide just over a mine.

"Come on we have to help him" Ty Lee said

She put her arm in to stop it but It did nothing to stop the flowing.

"Haru you have to earthbend" she screamed

"Ok…I'll try" he said stuttering

He lifted on hand up then did a kick in the air pushing all the rocks back into the mine and saving the old man and Ty Lee.

"Haru you did it" she screamed

Then they both took the old man and safely brought him back to the village.

_The Barn_

It was nighttime but Ty Lee couldn't sleep. She was staring at Aang the whole time feeling very guilty. She decided to talk to him.

"Hey Aang" she said poking him

"Huh…? "Oh what's up Ty Lee" he said smiling

"I can't sleep, do you know anyways that you can go back to sleep" she asked

"Just count hogmonkeys" it works for me" he said grinning

She giggled "Well ok I'll try" and she fell into Aang's arms and began to count, truth be told, hogmonkeys.

They both dozed off into a deep sleep.

Ty Lee then woke up and went outside to get some water for the boys and Azula and Mai when she saw Haru's mother.

She came up to her in tears.

Then Ty Lee dropped the bucket in horror…

"Wait what happened"? Mai said

"He was taken away by the Water Nation after that man we saved turned him in" Ty Lee cried

"Well now what" Zuko said

"We have to get in there duh" Aang said

"Maybe Ty Lee could fake earthbend" Azula said

"Great idea Azula" Ty Lee said

The plan was perfect. Aang would airbend into a air duct coming out the other side. On the other side there was a rock so that the rock would float upward making Ty Lee look like she earthbending.

Now all they needed were some Water Nation soldiers. Suddenly some walked up to Zuko and Ty Lee.

They faked bumping into each other and then started shouting.

"Hey you bumped into me" Zuko said

"No you bumped into me"! Ty Lee said back

"Oh yah what are you going to do about it" Zuko said

"Ill show you" Ty Lee said

"Earthbending Slice"!

Nothing happened

"I SAID, EARTHBENDING SLICE" she shouted at Aang behind a rock.

He instantly woke up and airbent into the duct. Thus, making the rock float out from underneath.

"Hey! That lemur is earthbending" The soldier said pointing at Momo.

"ITS NOT THE LEMUR IT'S THE GIRL" Zuko shouted

"Oh right, GUARDS ARREST HER" the soldier shouted

"Meet me at the place they take me tonight" Ty Lee whispered to Zuko before she was taken away.

Then she walked away with the soldiers holding her.

_The Rig_

She walked onto the rig and saw with horror something terrible. There were tons of earthbenders with nothing to bend. There was no hope. She was put in a line up and then the warden spoke.

"Welcome new prisoners. As you can see you cannot earthbend here. There is only metal. My name? If you're lucky you won't have to know anyone's name except your fellow prisoners. If you do not behave, there will be consequences. Am I understood"? He said

"Yes" the prisoners and Ty Lee said

"Very well, dinner is at 8. Have fun, if you can" he said and then turned around and headed for his quarters.

After they were released, Ty Lee ran around to find Haru. He found him next to a man who looked middle aged and had white hair.

"Haru"! Ty Lee said hugging him

"Ty Lee! How did you get here"? he wondered.

"I kind of fake earthbent but that doesn't matter" she said

"Is this your friend Haru" the man said

"Yes father" Haru said

"Hello Ty Lee, my name is Tyro and Haru is my son" Tyro said

"Nice to meet you" Ty Lee said

"So when are we going to escape" She said

"Escape? Are you crazy" Tyro said

"What! You don't have a plan" she said

"Of course not! We are staying here, obeying orders and hoping the war goes in our favor" he said

"But you have to escape. We can do it". Ty Lee said

"We have the Avatar on our side" she said

"Where"? Tyro said

"Well he isn't here yet but he will be soon" she said seeing that the sun was going down

"Ok. Let us wait then" Haru said

They ate their dinner and they then slept on the deck waiting silently in their blankets.

Then, Appa flew ahead of the rig and the three ran toward him.

"Hey Ty Lee, so what's the plan" Aang said

"I don't have one yet" she answered.

"Well, uh…." he said trying to come up with something.

"Hey look a chimney" Aang said pointing at it

"What about it" Zuko said

"Well they have to burn coal right"? He said

"You're right" Zuko said

"All we have to do is get in there and close all the vents except the one out here. Then Aang can airbend all of it to flow out here and then the earthbenders can earthbend." Zuko said

"Ok lets go" Aang said

Aang crept into the coal hatches and closed all but the one and then he prepared to airbend…

Suddenly an alarm went off!

The warden ran onto the deck.

"What happened!? Tell me or I'll kill all of you" he said

Then coal started streaming from the vent.

Ty Lee ran on to the top of it.

"Earthbenders! Now is your chance to fight back. Think about your families that you want to get back to. Think about your lives! If we don't stand up now then no one will ever go back to that life. Now who is with me"! Ty Lee screamed

No one moved

"Hahaha. They lost their hope a long time ago. They will never go back to their old lives."

Suddenly, coal struck him on the head

"Ouch who did that" he said

When he turned around he saw Haru with coal in his hand.

"Filthy prisoner" he said launching ice shards toward him. But they were deflected by a wall of coal made by Tyro.

Then, one by one the prisoners began to revolt. Coal was flying everywhere and Water Nation soldiers were flying off the deck into the water. Aang airbent a ton of them into the air and the Haru used earth to pound them into the sea. Soon, the battle was won and the earthbenders were free.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS. I WILL…" that's all the warden said before he was thrown into the sea.

"Everybody to a boat, we are getting out of here" Tyro yelled.

"Everyone yelled in joy…

_ At the Village_

"So did you guys win" Mai said sarcastically as everyone returned home to their families.

"Yes we did" Zuko said

"Hey Ty Lee, I just wanted to thank you for everything today" Haru said

"No problem Haru" she said happily

"Hey, didn't you have a necklace or something" Haru said

"What do you… Oh no! It's gone" Ty Lee said touching her bare neck.

_The Rig_

Sokka entered the rig, not surprised at it's failure. He rummage through the coal to see if there were any valuables. He couldn't find any, and turned to leave when he saw something. He walked over to the edge of the deck and picked up a Fire Nation necklace. He started at the sunset in wonder…

End of Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been on in so long. Stupid School. Review **


End file.
